Une autre sorte de famille reconstituée
by comebacksirius
Summary: UA, semi-magique, semi-moldu. Pairings fous fous fous! Tous les couples préférés de Poudlard ont emmenagés ensemble un doux été. SLashy et Drôle. Allez, vous brûlez de lire! HGSB, HPRL, RWSF, GWLL, SSNL, et tous les autres...FIC SUSPENDUE
1. Chapter 1

**Annonce de l'auteur : Ok tout le monde, voici l'histoire de pairings la plus variée que j'ai pu sortir de ma tête jusqu'à maintenant. On est actuellement face à une vraie débandade avec des sweet couples comme : Sirmione (attention seul nouveau couple hétéro, on renverse les proportions), Larry, Seville, Reamus, Linny, ceux-là habitent tous ensemble dans une nouvelle maison que Severus, Harry et Sirius ont achetés en commun pour tout le monde car ce sont les plus ricos. Ensuite (autre chapitre) on aura affaire à ces : Mybill, Flitbus, Droody, sans oublier la visite de Molly et Arthur avec euh…leurs autres fils, Percy est le seul célibataire et on promet une petite surprise avec Hagrid + un inconnu. **

**De la folie pure dans l'assiette = un probable (improbable) hit… Enjoyez et Reviewez pleaseus!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_Début_

Hermione Granger était debout dans la cuisine, son tablier préféré autour de la taille, représentant le _Ciel Étoilé _de Van Gogh. Un bol de café au lait/trois cuillères de cassonade fumant dans une main, et un bol de Fruitloops dans l'autre. Elle déposa le tout devant son mari Sirius Black. De l'autre côté de la large table ronde, Lupin et Harry, leurs amis de toujours, déjeunaient côte à côte.

-Tu sais que tu es parfaite? dit son mari Sirius avec un sourire découvrant ses belles dents blanches et pointues.

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est bien pour cela que je suis ta femme, il faut bien compenser la perfection quelque part! dit Hermione, souriant de façon machiavélique.

Harry réprima un rire et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Remus, ils se sourirent d'un œil entendu. Sirius attira férocement Hermione vers lui par les hanches, en la faisant perdre équilibre pour se venger, et captura ses lèvres avec passion.

-Tu sais que tu es la sorcière la plus perspicace que j'ai connu? Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je t'aime, tu as aussi les plus fesses de tout le monde sorcier, dit-il en passant justement sa main sur les contours de cette fameuse paire.

Hermione essaya de paraître choquée, sourit, puis retourna à ses préparatifs de petit déjeuner.

-Que penses-tu de cela mon amour, ils ne sont pas mignons à se taquiner ainsi comme un vieux couple? demanda Harry, blagueur, à Lupin.

-Tu es souvent assez semblable toi-même, répondit Remus en levant à peine les yeux de sa paire de lunettes en croissants lunaires et de sa gazette du sorcier toute fraîche, sirotant toujours son thé noir du Moyen-Orient spécial énergétique à la cannelle cardamome.

-C'est que tu es si facile à taquiner et c'est si agréable de te voir tourner au rose à chaque fois. dit Harry souriant en prenant la main libre de son amour. Comme de fait, Remus tourna au rose mais resta caché derrière les gros titres.

Brisant l'atmosphère coquine qui régnait dans la pièce, Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce en coup de vent, encore pressé, sans raison apparente, comme à son habitude. Il portait ce matin encore son pull-over préféré et bizarrement moldu, celui en laine texturée grise et épaisse avec les manches longues et le col montant. Il embrassa la scène matinale du regard avec un signe de satisfaction envers ses compagnons accompagné d'un demi-sourire.

-Pas du tout grincheux ce matin on dirait Sevy! remarqua Sirius avec son perçant sens d'observation.

-Ah, je suis très content _Siri, _répondit l'interpellé en mettant l'accent sur le S (Sirius savait très bien que _Sevy_ abhorrait les surnoms mais bon il était de trop bonne humeur ce matin pour s'étaler sur ce sujet), car j'ai enfin fini mon article traitant d'une découverte très importante de mon cru sur les vertus médicinales de la mandragore, et sur lequel je travaille depuis 6 jours intensifs.

-Ça alors c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit une certaine tête flambant rousse qui entrait justement dans la pièce, on pourra enfin se passer de ta mine tirée de chercheur ultra-occupé, et ce en pleines vacances d'été.

Severus se contint à un simple « Mmph », et choisit de ne pas répondre à la pointe de ce jeune inculte, il était trop content pour s'arrêter à cela aujourd'hui. Souhaitant partager ces résultats avec quelqu'un qui en soit digne, Severus scruta la pièce dans le but de trouver son ami personnel, c'est ainsi qu'il aimait appeler son petit ami.

-Neville est dehors tôt encore ce matin pour travailler à ses plantes, expliqua Harry, souhaitant aider Severus dans sa recherche.

-Ah ha! Qui te dit que je cherche quelqu'un en particulier?

Le professeur se dirigea quand même vers la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le jardin. Le soleil était d'une réverbération idéale et le ciel était bleu clair, sans aucun nuage. Le frais gazon d'été, vert intense, avait encore l'humidité du matin. Des camélias éclos perçaient à travers l'herbe mouillée, plantés par le jeune botaniste dès le lendemain de l'emménagement. Neville était dans ses habits de déterrage, comme il aimait les appeler, et il s'occupait de nourrir son plant de tomates de juste assez de rosée avec une attention plus qu'aimante.

-J'adore le voir travailler de cette manière, pensa Severus à voix haute.

-Je me plais à découvrir des nouveaux côtés de toi à chaque jour Sev, au fond tu es un grand romantique, dit Black.

Severus ignora la remarque, toujours souriant et pensant à son jeune botaniste, et s'asseya enfin pour se sustenter de ses éternelles tartines matinales à la confiture d'écorce d'oranges amères.

Pour combler le tableau de la maisonnée, deux jeunes filles en fleur entrèrent dans la pièce main dans la main, suivies par un Seamus bâillant et à moitié endormi.

Ginny et Luna prirent place entre Hermione et Remus, pendant que Ron donnait à Seamus un baiser bien viril pour le réveiller. Elles commencèrent tout de suite à raconter à tous leurs plans pour la journée.

Nous voulons aller à la librairie car le nouveau roman de la série Twilight est sorti bla bla bla, et ensuite nous irons dévaliser les boutiques où il y a des vêtements roses bla bla bla, puis nous passeront un peu de temps au magasin de disque à écouter le nouveau Christina Aguilera bla bla bla et il y a aussi la chocolaterie du centre-ville…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite dit Ron, aujourd'hui vous venez au Paintball avec Seamus et moi car on a besoin de cibles faciles à lessiver.

-Oh oui je veux y aller! s'enthousiasma Luna, adressant des yeux implorants à Ginny.

Même si elle détestait ce genre de sports violents, Ginny fondit sous le regard de sa rose.

-D'accord, mais à condition qu'on fasse des équipes mixtes Ron! Pas question que nous les filles on se fasse laver, on équilibre les forces et je veux Seamus avec moi.

-Pas de problème dit Ron, lui et moi on est de force égale et je sais que tu es nulle à ce jeu sœurette, et que Luna est une bonne joueuse.

Ginny tira la langue à Ron.

-Bah, c'est pas vrai chérie nous aussi nous sommes de forces égales, dit Luna consolante.

-Nous qu'est ce qu'on fait? demanda Hermione à son mari.

-Je t'amène à la nouvelle plage qui vient d'ouvrir bébé.

-Super on y va aussi, han Remus?

-Mon chéri, tu sais que je brûle affreusement au soleil.

-Allez! Je vais devoir te convaincre, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur les cuisses de son mari et en envoyant la gazette valser dans un coin de la pièce. Il pressa ses lèvres contre le front de Remus puis juste sous sa jolie moustache, et lui donna un nettoyage buccal assez long pour ne pas qu'il manque de salive jusqu'au moins la fin de sa vie. Remus finit par se libérer.

-Bon d'accord je suis votre humble serviteur, Ô dieu incontesté du baiser!

Harry sourit amplement avec contentement.

-Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais ce genre des choses comme « Ô dieu incontesté du baiser », demanda Ron à Seamus sur un ton accusateur.

-Mais que voudrais-tu que je dise? Mon sucre? protesta le Finnigan en se grattant le caleçon Tommy Hilfiger, puis le crâne, toujours aussi raffiné.

-Mais non, quelque chose de romantique comme « mon chevalier vaillant en armure ».

-Si tu le dis mon chevalier en armure. Mais toi alors tu m'appelleras le héros guerrier de ton cœur, cela marche?

Ron parut content. Severus émit un bruit de dégoût et alla rejoindre son Neville dehors.

Tous passèrent une belle journée de détente et allèrent se mettre au lit après une fin de soirée festive, arrosée abondamment aux quantités de cidre de pêches d'Amérique latine dénichées par Remus et accompagnée d'un très fin rôti croustillant de porc aux canneberges et pommes frites rondes, spécialité offerte par les mains magiques de Neville, le cordon bleu de la maison.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Prochain chapitre : Le Party du solstice**

**Puis : La plus courte nuit de l'année**


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain vers midi, Sirius et sa petite femme sont seuls dans le séjour, les autres traînent tous encore dans leurs chambres.

-Oh non Patmoll, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà épuisé toutes les activités possibles de l'été, je vais devoir me rabattre sur la bibliothèque nationale dit Hermie en faisant la moue.

-Hermionita, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? dit Patmoll avec un clin d'œil.

-Le 20 juin pourquoi?

-Ben comment cela pourquoi, tu sais bien que nous somment aujourd'hui la nuit du solstice d'été, et que fais-t-on pour le solstice d'été?

-Ben d'habitude chez les Moldus on ne fait rien de spécial au solstice d'été mon bébé. Alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Et bien chez les sorciers, ma tendre, et donc dans la tradition de ton vieux fou de mari, on fait toujours une fête géniale dans la nouvelle maison au solstice d'été.

-Waouh super idée!

-Tu vois que je suis brillant!

-Génial je vais prévenir tout le monde et ça va décoiffer ce soir, exulte Hermione

À ce moment, tout le monde est rameuté par le gong chinois qu'on sonne habituellement pour le souper et on annonce l'idée. Tout le monde est d'accord pour la fête. Severus au début rechigne mais Sirius, qui s'est transformé en chien, lui mordille la cheville jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte et on se met à tout préparer. Ginny et Harry sont en charge de téléphoner aux copains pour les inviter au méga teuf. Ron et Sirius s'occupent du décor et de la musique-ou plutôt de casser la baraque. Neville fera les hors d'œuvres avec Hermione et Seamus qui doit s'occuper de couper les oignons, l'ail et les légumes (Ron a eu cette idée machiavélique pour le faire s'attendrir). Remus et Severus sont les vinologues. Luna va faire la navette jusqu'au marché de victuailles du quartier en tâchant de ne pas se perdre en chemin.

Xxxxxxxxx **Le Pary de solstice, début.**

À 19h00, tout est fin prêt mais les invités se font toujours attendre. Les premiers arrivés, 19h05, à peine entamés dans le quart d'heure de politesse, sont Maugrey et Draco, tous deux très chics en habits de fête moldus, noir pour Maugrey et vert pour Draco. Draco porte également un grand paquet en papier vert contenant des pétards du solstice aux couleurs des 4 maisons de Poudlard (plutôt diplomate) et Maugrey a sous chaque bras plusieurs packs de 12 bouteilles de bierreaubeurre et il a dans sa poche son jeu spécial pour le poker de fête, avec roulette, jetons et jeu de black jack sorcier, c'est-à dire grandeur nature, un vrai casino portable quoi.

C'est Harry et Ron qui vont leur ouvrir la porte.

-Hey salut les Gryffondors, s'exclame Draco en leur serrant chacun la main, toujours aussi farceur.

-Drake je t'ai dit de ne pas accabler les Gryffondors, ce n'est pas de leur faute si tu as été défavorisé par le Choixpeau, rigole Fol Œil sur le même ton.

-Heureusement que vous savez vous renvoyez vos sarcasmes tous les deux, les deux affinités ont enfin des défenseurs aussi habiles l'un que l'autre au sarcasme dit Ron.

Maugrey sourit avec ses dents presque toutes plombées et donne une tape dans le dos à chacun des meilleurs amis pour un bonjour.

-Qu'on se le fasse ce binz, s'exclame Maugrey

-Hey mais où sont les autres, ils sont pas encore là ? demande Draco.

Harry l'éclaire :

-Ils vont venir. Albus et Filius seront la d'une minute à l'autre, ils ont dit qu'ils venaient directement dès que leur congrès sur l'intolérance entre les groupes magiques prendraient fin. Mona et Sybill devraient déjà être là mais tu connais Sybill, elle réussit toujours à faire perdre à Minerva son calme indélogeable en étant toujours à la dernière minute. Hagrid m'a déjà dit qu'il serait en retard car il rentre tout juste en ville, je ne sais pas s'il sera seul et toute la ligue rousse devrait arriver sous peu.

-Hey ma famille ne s'appelle pas la ligue rousse protesta Ron.

-Tu ne peux pas dénier qu'Harry a un peu raison Ronald souligna Draco.

Ron rit et conduisit le couple Maugrey Draco vers la salle de party. On avait décidé d'unir le grand séjour et la salle à manger pour faire un plus grand espace, la musique rock moldue choisie par Ronnie et Patmoll embaumait l'atmosphère et les tonnelles de vin français et argentins commençaient déjà à couler à flots, sans oublier les dizaines de variétés de crackers à tous les goûts qui trônaient sur des plateaux dorés sur la long buffet placé au centre.

On savait qu'il y avait des amateurs du jeu dans la bande alors la table ronde à poker étaient dans un coin de la pièce aménagé en saloon avec un piano à queue métamorphosé par Hermione d'un bocal de glue dégoûtante que Ron avait mis sa fierté à fabriquer dans le laboratoire du sous-sol et qui avait explosé deux jours plutôt dans tout le basement, une belle récupération du dégât il faut dire, et de quoi faire la fierté de Minerva pour son ancienne élève.


	3. Chapter 3

Les prochains à arriver furent finalement le couple de conférenciers du jour, Albus et Filius. Harry reconnut le coup de sonnette d'Albie car c'était le seul parmi tous ses amis sorciers qui savait en fait comment une sonnette de maison moldue fonctionnait. Il courut leur ouvrir la porte comme une parfaite petite hôtesse et les serra l'un et l'autre dans ses bras, ceux-là étaient comme des figures paternelles de remplacement pour lui et c'était d'eux qu'il avait appris le plus, sans compter bien sûr son cher mari Remus.

-C'est vraiment un bel endroit que vous avez ici Harry, dit Albus, impressionné.

-Tu as parfaitement raison Alb. Très. Très chaleureux, ajouta le petit nerveux à sa gauche en posant brièvement deux doigts sur la taille du maître de magie.

-Je suis si content de vous voir tous les deux, vous m'avez manqué, j'ai commandé des cigares aux chou spécialement pour vous à Neville, avec des betteraves sucrées comme tu les aimes Albie.

-Et cela c'est pour nos hôtes dit Albie souriant.

Il tendit à Harry un gigantesque paquet de Dragées de Bertie Crochue, mais pas n'importe quelles dragées de Bertie Crochue, le lot lancé par la compagnie à l'étranger et qui avait été interdit en Angleterre pour cause de « saveurs trop dangereuses ». Avec notamment une friandise au TNT et une autre à l'absinthe non réglementée. Harry sourit encore de la passion sans bornes du Maître de magie blanche pour les friandises. Filius portait également six bouteilles de Whisky de Feu des Caraïbes et un démonte-tout, curiosité mécanique très utile pour faire le service des alcools dans les réceptions, sous forme d'ouvre-bouteille.

Dans l'entrefaite arrivèrent Minerva et Sybill. Toujours aussi élégantes, elles étaient allées deux semaines plus tôt faire une virée shopping très coûteuse dans le downtown parisien, notamment chez plusieurs magnats de la couture et avaient pour tout le monde des présents moldus comme des cravates de soie et des foulards de soie griffées coco chanel ou des articles du cuir de chez Lancel. C'était ensuite au tour de Percy Weasley d'arriver par train express du ministère de Magie (et oui il travaillait aussi l'été). L'homme sérieux mais souriant était toujours célibataires et certains disaient que c'était parce qu'il n'assumait pas encore son appartenance aux individus de même sexe.

On était enfin assez de fous pour commencer les vrais divertissements. Chacun trouva un mini-groupe pour causer. Il y avait les joueurs de poker dans le mini-saloon c'est-à-dire Draco, Maugrey, Harry, Ron, Seamus et Ginny. Luna et Lupin discutaient avec Sybill de la controverse dans le monde de la divination au sujet des habiletés innées à être médium et celles acquises par des circonstances d'évènements dramatiques, reliant le divinateur à l'au-delà. En diagonale, le groupe Severus, Mona et Hermione discutait des actualités politiques dans le monde magique et de la nomination d'un nouveau ministre à la tête du monde sorcier, un magicien né de parents moldus et métisses, qui avait des idées inspirantes pour rendre la politique de conciliation entre sorciers de tous les pays meilleure. À côté du buffet, Albus essayait de montrer à Harry et Sirius comment créer magiquement un plafond animé représentant le ciel du dehors comme il y a dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard tout en mâchant une dragée au goût de « ciment d'autoroute cuisant au soleil » qu'il avait eu le malheur de déballer. Percy et Filius essayaient de convaincre Neville, qui s'affairait encore à ses chaudrons, de venir avec eux le potager pour leur parler de ses expériences de botanique.

Avant que l'on entende le coup porté à la porte d'entrée, personne ne pouvait se douter de la comédie qui allait se jouer dans les prochaines minutes. Hermione alla innocemment ouvrir la porte en tirant Sirius par la main pour qu'il l'accompagne et fut d'abord contente de voir Molly et Arthur dans le cadre de porte. Elle les fit entrer mais sa mâchoire tomba de surprise lorsqu'elle vit deux couples de jeunes hommes qui suivaient dans la procession, Fred Weasley main dans la main avec son plus vieux frère Bill, et George, l'autre jumeau, main dans la main avec Charlie, le dernier fils Weasley manquant. George et Fred, souriants, dirent comme un seul homme : « Bonjour à tous, nous vous présentons nos nouveaux fiancés : Bill et Charlie.» Sirius crut d'abord à une blague mais lorsqu'il lança un regard d'amusement à Molly, elle dit :

-C'est vrai Sirius, mes fils vont se marier.

Aucune personne présente ne retint un cri de surprise : QUOI ????

**HA HA ! Je vous ai bien eus hen, pourtant c'est la vérité! Le reste au prochain chapitre….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok là je vous préviens on explore un sujet tabou, muhahahahah!!!!!!**

**xxxxxxxx**

QUOI ????

IMPOSSIBLE!!!

Le monde des sorciers était en général plutôt libéral mais là c'était quand même une première.

Tout le monde toisait les nouveaux couples avec incrédulité. Le pire était Percy, avec la bouche nettement plus ouverte que celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau, déjà qu'il n'arrivait pas à composer avec sa propre tendance homosexuelle, ses frères qui lui annonçaient sortir ENTRE EUX était plus qu'il ne pouvait ingérer. Loin de penser à la vision excitante que cela aurait pu provoquer en lui, il était VRAIMENT choqué.

Mais bon il n'était pas le seul à ne pas en revenir.

Flitwick, plus courageux que les autres, voulut avoir des explications :

-Huh Humm, Molly ? SI tu nous expliquais ce qui se passe au juste???? O_ O???

-Bien voilà. En fait, nous savions déjà depuis longtemps, Arthur et moi, la nature des préférences qui était la même chez nos six fils-

-Pas moi maman! protesta Percy, écarlate.

-Allons mon chéri, toi aussi. répondit Molly avec un sourire aimable, et tu sais que cela ne fait pas de différence pour qui que ce soit dans cette salle et que nous t'aimons tous!

Percy se tut, maintenant rouge cramoisi.

-Je continue. Alors mes jumeaux sont venus me trouver pour me parler l'autre jour, pour une fois Arthur a été mis au courant en même temps que moi… Bien sûr, je savais déjà, étant leur mère, que Fred et George étaient toujours ensemble mais qu'aussi Fred et Bill, les deux séducteurs de la famille, étaient inséparables, et que George et Charlie les deux poètes, étaient aussi de grands confidents. Bon bien sûr je n'avais pas idée que ces affinités seraient portées aussi loin…Mais quand Fred et George m'ont parlé, ils m'ont dit-

-Ouai on lui a dit… reprirent Fred et George toujours farceurs.

-qu'ils avaient de nouveaux amoureux et que, bref, c'était mes deux fils aînés. Au début j'ai viré au rouge et je leur est formellement interdit une quelconque ambition de ce genre. Même lorsqu'ils m'on assuré tous les quatre être certains d'avoir trouvé les amours de leurs vies et de ne jamais se faire de mal l'un à l'autre je ne voulais rien entendre. Mais quand Bill et Charlie ont découvert _LE SECRET. _Je ne pouvais trouver aucune autre raison de m'opposer à leurs relations…

-Mais quel _SECRET_? demanda Minerva.

-Aide-moi Arthur, c'est trop dur pour moi d'en parler seule…

-Au début de notre mariage, commença Arthur, on a essayé de nombreuses fois de rendre Molly enceinte-

-On passe sur les détails s'il vous plait, implorèrent Ginny et Ron dans un même élan.

-Mais cela ne marchait pas, compléta Molly

-Alors on a eu recours à une mère porteuse qui avait sensiblement les mêmes traits que Molly-

-À deux reprises-

-Et ça a donné nos deux magnifiques fils aînés Bill et Charlie, mais après on a vu que Molly était fertile à nouveau et c'est là qu'on a eu Percy, les jumeaux, puis Ron et Ginny.

-Oui et donc une fois qu'ils ont su qu'ils n'étaient pas frères de sang, ils n'avaient plus de raison de ne plus se fiancer et voilà où en en est, dit Molly.

-Bon résumé, affirma Bill.

-Oui et maman a dit que finalement elle était heureuse de notre décision car elle sait qu'on va se rendre heureux les uns les autres n'est-ce pas maman? dit Charlie, jovial.

-Oui c'est vrai je suis fière de vous les garçons, et votre père aussi.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien alors, dit Albus pour résumer.

LET'S PARTY !!!!!!!! crièrent tous à l'unisson.

Après une heure de party ferme, il était 21h30 et un dernier invité frappa à la porte.

Les vingt-trois joyeux lurons décidèrent d'aller ouvrir la porte tous ensemble et le hall d'entrée fut vite plus bondé qu'une boîte de sardine. Le problème de place n'irait pas en s'arrangeant avec l'arrivée de leur ami commun.

«HAGRID!!! » s'extasièrent les vingt-trois amis les plus intimes du demi-géant.

«LA GANG!!! » s'extasia en retour Hagrid avec un accent bizarre qu'il avait dû récolter dans un des endroits bizarres et gelés qu'il avait visités.

-Je vous présente mon nouvel ami Sergei, que j'ai rencontré pendant nos explorations respectives, lui aussi était parti retrouver la tribu de Géants du Nord que la légende disait situer dans les régions les plus éloignées du Groenland.

De fait, le fameux Sergei, qui avait un bras longiligne et massif posé sur les épaules d'Hagrid, était aussi grand que le gardien de la Foret Interdite, il avait même deux têtes de plus, ce qui était plus que tout ce que le plafond de cette pauvre maison moldue avait vu dans son existence.

Il s'adressa à la bande avec un accent coulant et de chaleur particulière que seuls les peuples slaves possèdent :

-Moi Sergei, très heureux de faire connaissance tout votre beau monde. Un honneur! dit-il en s'inclinant dans le hall, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre de toute la troupe massée a la porte et faillit provoquer une réaction en chaine de maladresse. Heureusement, il se releva et on passa au salon pour profiter de la présence rare des nouveaux invités.

Le groupe put vite apprécier toute la richesse des interventions de Sergei dans la conversation et pendant deux heures entières, tous furent amusés, surpris et fascinés par toutes les anecdotes et historiettes que la paire avait a raconter sur leurs activités des six derniers mois.

Finalement, la soirée prit fin vers environ minuit, l'heure choisie pour sublimer la fête en faisant éclater les pétards des quatre maisons apportés par Malfoy.

Tous prirent ensuite leurs clics et leurs clacs et partirent par couples, chancelant et ayant vraiment outrepassé le stade de la simple brosse. On se promit de recommencer dès que l'occasion se représenterait, peut-être la prochaine fois a Poudlard, qui sait, lança Albus avec un clin d'œil spécial à l'intention de Severus, Hermione, Luna, Ginny et Neville, qui devaient prendre divers postes a l'école au retour des vacances.

Le groupe se sépara donc en ayant l'impression agréable d'avoir passé une excellente soirée en bonne compagnie. Les couples qui habitaient tout de même dans la maison se retirèrent chacun dans leurs chambres après s'être tous embrassé et souhaité une bonne nuit.

**Prochain post : **_**Derrière les murs**_** : on reste toujours en temps réel dans l'avancement de l'histoire. On parle de ce qui se passe pour chacuns à l'intérieur des chambres donc ca va peut-être chauffer, devenir un peu plus M par exemple. LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

-Mmmph, mmmph

-Aah, Aaaah

Harry et Remus arrêtèrent leurs tendres baisers pour comprendre l'origine de ce bruit. Les sons provenaient d'un endroit plus loin, de l'autre côté du couloir, à gauche.

Ils écoutèrent avec attention puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient reconnus les voix de Sirius et d Hermione. Ils se regardèrent et comprirent tout de suite ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils se mirent au travail et cinq minutes plus tard, eux aussi produisaient des sons semblables, mais en forçant un peu pour dépasser le bruit provenant de l'autre chambre.

-Ooooooh, OOhhh

-Grawrl, Graaaawrl

Le cote loup de Remus ressortait toujours dans ce genre de situation... Ces cris furent donc entendus pas seulement par les deux tourtereaux qui avaient enclenche ce manège.

Dans la chambre de droite, Ginny et Luna s'ébattaient depuis longtemps déjà, elles prenaient le temps pour faire monter leu plaisir, mais restaient discrètes pour ne pas perturber les autres. Quand elles entendirent le concours de cris entre les deux chambres, elles s'arrêtèrent.

-Quoi, s'exclama Ginny, sils pensent qu'on va être laissées en reste parce qu'il n y a pas dhomme dans cette chambre ils se trompent.

-On leur montre, demanda Luna.

Ginny se pencha sur elle comme réponse.

Deux minutes plus tard, Ginny tirait de sa bien-aimée des sons beaucoup plus intenses que ceux des deux autres couples réunis, les cris stridents avaient vite fait de rejoindre tous les occupants.

Plus loin, Ron se pressait contre Seamus avec passion. Seamus arrêta net.

-Tu entends cela, demanda-t-il.

-Hein, grommela Ron, fâché de perdre un peu de contact.

- Je crois que ta sœur s'amuse bien avec sa fiancée.

-Quoi, cria Ron, pas question quelles s'amusent plus que nous. Fais-moi crier bébé.

-A ton service, dit Seamus, ravi.

Dans la dernière chambre au bout, Severus et Neville se séparèrent, étonnés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binz, dit Severus, outre de ne pouvoir se concentrer sur son chéri.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, dit Neville.

-Ces imbéciles se livrent a un concours d'ébats, et ils croient que moi, Severus le Grand maitre de la couche, va se laisser intimider. C'est hors de question.

Neville haleta pendant que Severus se rendait maitre de son centre du plaisir.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula joyeusement, et le groupe d'amis s'endormit profondément, vidé, quelques heures plus tard.

**______________________LA MAISON MOLDUE-11hrs du MATIN_______________________**

-Wôoo.

Un Seamus en apparat Calvin Klein fonça dans un mage à la longue barbe argentée, chemise hawaïenne, casquette multicolore et lunettes de soleil rondes, suivi de près par un Ron très peu réveillé, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir son ancien directeur dans sa cuisine.

-Dure nuit on dirait, remarqua le très à propos Filius, qui suivait son mage servant et portait un polo magenta et un sac de golf violet.

Leurs amis Severus, Sirius, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Remus et Harry entrèrent ensuite dans la cuisine. Ils avaient tous des cernes et avaient l'air très _courbaturés_ après cette très belle nuit.

-En effet, répondit Albus.

Severus se racla la gorge :

-Albus, comment vas-tu, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, avec apparemment une autre question à l'esprit.

-Je ne peux répondre à cette question qu'au Plus-que-parfait, répondit Albus, souriant de toutes ses dents en or et sûr de l'effet de son ennuyante blague professorale.

Seuls Filius, Hermione et Luna, qui semblaient encore ne pas avoir perdu toute leur grammaire, sourirent un peu.

-Nous sommes désolés de venir ainsi non invités, dit Filius qui avait l'air légèrement embarrassé, mais nous avons d'heureuses nouvelles à apporter à certains d'entre vous, et nous ne voulions pas attendre, la rentrée des classes arrivent à grands pas et-

-Albus l'interrompit : Hermione, ma très chère, s'il-vous-plaît, dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

Hermione, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'arranger sa coiffure, lâcha prise pour saisir la main d'Albus.

-Et Luna, s'il-vous-plaît-dit encore le sorcier en passant un bras autour de la taille de celle-ci.

Luna sourit et avança avec les deux autres vers le petit salon.

-Albus et son amour des jolies femmes, soupira Filius, voulant rire un peu. Harry, s'il-vous plaît, et Severus, s'il-vous plaît, et… Neville, s'il-vous plaît, reprit-il, imitant les courbettes de Dumbledore.

Les trois hommes le suivirent pour rejoindre Albus et les deux filles au salon. La porte fut refermée sur Remus, Seamus, Ginny, Ron et Sirius.

-Hé ho, on me laisse pas assister au moment de gloire de mon neveu? Cria Sirius à travers la porte.

-Allons, calme-toi, attends deux minutes et arrête de japper comme un vieux chien de gouttière, dit Remus, taquin.

-À ta place je parlerais pas trop, répondit Sirius, ricanant, c'est pas moi qui hurlait comme un loup en rut la nuit dernière.

Voyant le rouge empourprer les joues de Remus, et la moutarde lui monter aux yeux, Sirius crut plus sage de s'abriter derrière la table de la cuisine.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme cela Patmol, s'exclama Remus, menaçant.

Il contourna la table d'un pas rapide pour attraper son vieil ami et le chatouiller à mort.

Dans le salon, tous s'étaient installés dans les sofas confortables : Hermione et Luna dans la causeuse, Albus et Filius chacun dans un fauteuil à côté du feu magiquement allumé et Severus, Harry et Neville dans le trois-places.

Filius ouvrit rapidement le sac de golf qu'il portait et en sortit plusieurs certificats portant le sceau de Poudlard, et les distribua. Severus lit ses deux invitations en premier et à voix haute :

Il s'attendait bien à la première :

-Invitation à être Directeur des Serpentards pour l'année scolaire qui arrive.

La deuxième était beaucoup plus inattendue :

-Invitation à remplir le poste de… Professeur de DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL !!!!!

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et eut besoin de tout son flegme Roguien pour ne pas exécuter une mini-danse de la victoire au milieu du salon. Albus avait enfin considéré sa demande!!!

Neville se leva immédiatement pour l'embrasser et le féliciter.

-Bravo chéri, je savais que tu l'aurais un jour.

-Merci Albus, dit Rogue après avoir serré son Neville et faisant maintenant une colle à son directeur, des larmes de joie aux coins des yeux.

-Je sais que tu le mérites Severus, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, dit Albus, très en accord avec lui-meme.

Luna, souriante, fut la prochaine à déclamer son poste :

-Grand Trésorier de Poudlard (wow!) et Professeure de Divination par les Astres!

Hermione suivit :

-Directrice des Gryffondors (ouais!) et Professeure de Transfiguration avancée (?).

-Oui, dit Albus, nos chères Minerva et Sybil seront absentes pour l'année scolaire, elles prennent une année sabbatique bien méritée en Guyane Française, où Sybil compte apprendre la langue, et où Minerva veut prendra du temps pour lire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même si vous les remplacez un an seulement, il y aura toujours de la place pour vous comme Professeures quand elles reviendront!

Après que les deux filles aient acquiescé, se fut au tour d'Harry d'être surpris.

-Est-ce une erreur, il n'y a rien sur mon papier?, dit-il.

-Non c'est voulu Harry, c'est que, j'ai voulu te laisser le choix d'entreprendre n'importe lequel des postes encore disponibles comme enseignant : c'est-à-dire en Histoire de la magie, Quidditch avancé, Arts et Magie ou Études moldues, de plus, comme tu me l'avais aimablement proposé, comme mon second et bras droit à la direction de l'école. Qu'en penses-tu Harry, prends ton temps pour réfléch-

-C'est déjà tout réfléchi, le coupa Harry. Je veux vous seconder Professeur.

-Dans ce cas tu m'appeleras Albus, dit l'aîné, visiblement très content.

-Il reste toi Neville, dit Filius pour conclure.

-Grand Secrétaire de Poudlard-quoi Professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes sûr? Harry serait surement meileur que moi pour-

-J'ai pleinement confiance en toi Neville, et tu mérites amplement ce poste.

-Merci. Et j'ai aussi Enseignant en Herbologie avancée et infusions.

-C'est un nouveau programme dit Dumbledore, pour les élèves de 6e et 7e années qui veulent approfondir cette fascinante matière.

L'herbologie étant sa matière préférée, Neville fut plus que content à l'idée de partager sa passion avec des étudiants motivés. Merci encore.

Après que chacun ait été mis au courant et que Albus se fut bien amusé à tenter de faire des grill-cheezes cramés, façon moldue pour out le monde, celui-ci et son partenaire se retirèrent avec de chaleureuses poignées de mains, et espérant encore des belles retrouvailles à la rentrée des classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien sûr nous ne voulons pas que vous croyiez que nos amis Ginny, Seamus, Ron, Remus et Sirius aient été laissés en reste par la nomination des autres dans le cercle Poudlarien. En effet, ils avaient eux aussi des projets de carrière bien intéressants. Ron et Seamus prévoyaient lancer dès août une entreprise de construction de maisons et bloc-affaires magiques, avec tous les accommodements modernes moldus à disposition des sorciers, leur entreprise serait une première dans le genre et leur imagination mise en commun leur promettait un bon avenir dans le domaine.

Ginny, Sirius et Remus, quant à eux, travailleraient tous trois pour le ministère comme Aurors. Remus de l'intérieur et comme expert aux archives classées en rapport aux mages noirs, et Ginny et Sirius comme agents a l'extérieur, Sirius étant un agent motorisé, avec sa nouvelle Harley noir de jais, et Ginny étant Auror expert en apparition.

Tant de choses se passaient bien pour nos jeunes couples depuis que la maudite guerre était enfin terminée!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merci de poster vos reviews et dans les prochains chapitres on risque dassister a une pimentation des affaires dans notre maison moldue, incluant entre autres Sirius. On verra ce que l oisivete de l été peut amener a faire a des jeunes en manque d activite.


End file.
